Volume Two: Holding On
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: Sequel to "Simple Words" - Kyo and Tohru have arrived in Hawaii. They start a new life and all seems to be going fine, until something bad happens. Now, Kyo and Tohru struggle to finally break the curse once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**This disclaimer applies to all chapters: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Summary: **Kyo and Tohru have now arrived in Hawaii. They start a new life there, and all seems to be going fine. They have no idea what's happening back in Japan, but whatever it is, it's nothing good. Now, Kyo and Tohru struggle to finally break the curse once and for all.

**Pairings: **Kyo and Tohru - Kyoru

**Rated T: **Rated T for all the drama and language.

**You've waited, and waited and it's finally here! This is the sequel to the FanFiction, "****Simple Words****." So if you have not read that please read that first before proceeding. It took me a month to start it off and type this chapter up, and I hope that you will all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Volume 2: Holding on - Chapter one**

"Tohru we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" An impatient orange haired boy by the name of Kyo called out.

A month has passed since they arrived in Hawaii. They started a new life, and things weren't going too well for them. They rented a diminutive apartment room that was just a few blocks from McKinley High School where they were in their sophomore year, and beyond that was Ala Moana Shopping Center where they both had a part time job at Jamba Juice.

"I'm coming Kyo!" A voice came from across the room as Tohru came out wearing a white mini skirt and a green top. She picked up her bag and walked over to him. "Ready." The couple headed out of their humble home and walked over to school.

"So, how do you like Hawaii so far?" Kyo asked.

"It's good here but I just miss the others back in Japan." Her voice turned into a whisper in the end as she bit her lip to avoid tears to come down her face.

"Hey why are you crying? You made it through for a month so don't give up now." Kyo reassured and gave her a pat on the back. "Everything is going to go well in the end."

"I love you Kyo." Tohru held onto him cautious as to not touch his chest so he wouldn't transform.

"I love you too Tohru."

They walked across the street as the lights read the word, "walk" and turned at the following corner. The campus came to view as they walked a little farther. They arrived just in time as the bell rang to indicate class began. Parting ways to go to their own class Tohru flashed a smile at Kyo before she went up the stairwell to her homeroom.

"See you at lunchtime Kyo."

Kyo gave a nod with his head, walking the opposite direction once Tohru was out of sight and into a classroom on the first floor. As he entered the room all eyes of the girls in class darted towards him. Hoping to see a broken hearted Kyo to signify that he and Tohru had broken up. But, to their dismay he came in like every other day and his face showed no sign of a break up. Broken hearted they looked away from him and returned to their matters.

For Tohru Honda it seemed she received the opposite of Kyo's morning greeting from the class. As she walked over to her seat the girls gave her nasty looks of hatred and rolled their eyes at her. Some of them were looking for any sign that Kyo broken up with her. But to their disappointment like the girls in Kyo's class today was like any other day with a happy and perky brunette.

Although they just arrived at Hawaii it seemed that Kyo came out to be really popular, and as for Tohru she was popular as well, but not it a good way. It seemed that every moment that Kyo wasn't around her the girls would bully her around, and they stop when Kyo came and gave him excuses that Tohru started all the commotion. Not believing any of them he would walk over to the frightened girl, and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, and walk away making the girls even the more jealous as they yearned to be the girl in his arms.

As class took a start from the second bell, the noise level went down. The teacher, wearing her usual red Hawaiian dress, paced around the room as the lecture of the day began. Everyone's pencil tip melted as they took intense notes that is except for Kyo who didn't really care and looked out the window. What exactly was this teen thinking about? He was thinking about all that he and Tohru have gone through and what was yet to come. His thoughts were interrupted as the teacher walked in front of him and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Sohma," She called to him. "Are you listening to what I was saying?"

Kyo looked away from the window at the sound of her voice and up at his teacher who stood in front of him. Her old wrinkled face looked hideous from up close and he gave off a look of confusion in which the teacher took as a "no."

"Why, can you tell us what was so important for you to think about that you didn't have to pay attention Kyo?" Eyes turned towards him as the class awaited an answer. Hesitant to answer he spoke up to avoid detention at lunch.

"I was thinking about Tohru." He confessed. The girls in the class looked wounded as one of them gasped out in pain and clutched onto her aching heart. The teacher not so happy with his response deepened her frown and let him off the hook.

"I don't want to see you dazing off again Kyo. If you must think about your social life, please do so at lunchtime and not in my class." The teacher continued on with her lecture and Kyo took his notebook and pencil out, but left them untouched, and pretended to take notes when the teacher came by him.

Up in Tohru's class the teacher also gave a lecture, and unlike Kyo she took notes. Concentrating hard on her work she was startled when the girl in back of her tugged down on her hair. "Excuse me, but why did you just pull my hair?"

"I pulled your hair because I don't like you. You're going out with the hottest guy in school. How could he have ever fallen in love with someone as dim-witted like you?"

Hurt by her words Tohru looked back at her work as her eyes started to well up with tears, and chocked through her sentence. "I'm sorry that he doesn't love you."

"If you were really sorry you would have said "no" and let some other girl that's actually worthy go out with him."

"Look I don't care about what you think of him, but I love him. You don't know what we've been through together, and you would never understand him." Shocked at what she had just said tears poured down the brunette's face. Attention drew towards the two girls now, and the teacher looked towards them.

"Ladies is there some problem we have there?"

"The problem is her." The girl who caused Tohru to cry said as she pointed straight at her. "She thinks she is much more special than all of us and deserves to go out with Kyo Sohma." She added emphasis on the word "deserves" which cause Tohru to cry even harder.

At this point Tohru ran out of the classroom, and dashed down the stairs passing Kyo's class on the way, and stopped right outside the girl's bathroom ignoring all the calls of her name from both teachers and students. Tohru fell to the ground landing on her knees as her arms spread apart on the floor and grasped it. Her hair was messy and it covered her face as she looked down at the dirty brown floor. Tears slowly made its way down her cheek, and landed on the ground. They soon collected and turned into a small puddle of water as time passed.

Kyo, who was staring at his sheet of blank notes looked up when he heard what seemed like Tohru crying from far-off and ran out of the room when he was sure it was her. Swinging his head vigorously from left to right, he found her and ran over to her. Once he approached her, he kneeled down on his knee and lifted Tohru's chin up with his right arm and wiping her tears away with his left. Looking at her eyes, he found that they were puffy and anger rose in him.

"Who did this?" He exclaimed as Tohru continued crying. "Who put you through this much pain?"

Trying to talk through her tears, Tohru answered back. "First, I want to say I love you Kyo. You know that right?" Another tear made its way down her cheek in which Kyo caught and wiped away. "You know that I would never leave your side and that I care about you." Tohru looked into Kyo's eyes which now softened up a bit and she stopped crying.

"Tohru, of course I know that. Look, why don't you clean yourself up and head on back to class? You need to make your mom proud; she wouldn't want to see you sad."

Collecting herself, Tohru gave a soft nod with her head and walked into the bathroom to wash her face off, as Kyo waited for her outside. The bell rang to say that first class was over and she finally came out. Her hair all fixed up and everything back to normal, except for her eyes which were still puffy and red.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah, I feel much better Kyo. Thank you."

Kyo grabbed Tohru's head and gently held it in his hands as he gave a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, we better get our stuff and switch over to our next class before we're late."

Getting up on her feet, Tohru and Kyo held hands as they returned to their class.

"Hey, wait out here for me and I'll come up with you to get your stuff. We have our next class together anyways."

Kyo walked into the classroom and picked up his bag and returned to Tohru who was patiently waiting outside. They then went up to Tohru's class. Kyo waited outside as she went in to get her bag. After they were all set, they rushed to their next class so they wouldn't be late. The halls were nearly empty by now and the bell rang the moment they walked into class, hurrying to their seats before their teacher turned around.

They took their seats just in time, as the teacher turned around to start the day's lesson. Kyo grinned at her as she looked at him with a smile on her face. They sat towards the back of the room, holding hands as they sat next to each other.

The teacher, Mr. Wesley, was a very old man with wrinkles all over his face. He had glasses on and he still needed to squint when reading. Today's lesson was on the periodic table and he announced that we had a pop quiz.

Tohru panicked at the word "quiz." She never really had time to study since she was always busy at work.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm right here." Kyo gripped on her hand tighter. "I'll hold your hand all the way through, okay? So that you know you aren't alone."

Tohru smiled at what he said and was confident by the time she had her test. Of course they had to let go of each other's hand since Kyo wasn't left handed, but he soon finished the test in minutes and was one of the first to finish. Tohru was still having a hard time and Kyo held his hand out to her. Tohru held onto it throughout the test, and when she had a hard time, she would tighten her grip on his hand and he would massage it, which made her relax and not panic so much.

By the time the bell rang, Tohru dropped her pencil as she completed the test.

"Thank you so much Kyo! You're really sweet!" She released his hand, and massaged her right hand with her left, which was sore from the intense writing she had to do. Kyo picked up her test and his and dropped in the bin at the front of class, and together they went off to recess.

The rest of the day went smoothly and no more tears were shed from Tohru's eyes. She wasn't being bullied for the rest of the day, basically because Kyo was with her. By the time school was over, Tohru felt well, and it was all thanks to Kyo.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter one. Just to let you know that I will try to update every week. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about that, i re-posted this chapter because i saw some errors . I know. If you have read my previous FanFics, you should know that i'm self conscious about stuff like that...**

**Pairings: **Kyo and Tohru - Kyoru

**Settings: **Hawaii and Japan

**Okay, so here's the next chapter to "Holding on." Thanks to my dear, loving readers and reviewers for supporting me! And i give a special thanks to SMOKe13 for giving me advice and aided me through my personal problems, thanks! Anyway, I should stop blabbing and let you read. I hope that you will enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day was a Saturday and for Kyo and Tohru, that meant work. The sun shone dimly on the window as its light rays reflected on the face of an orange haired teen. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Kyo was already awake.

He stared at the ceiling, and changed into a seating position on his bed after a few minutes of contemplating his thoughts. Before getting out of bed, he took a look at his room. Nothing much has changed since they first arrived there.

Kyo's room had a tan carpeted floor, and cream colored walls. There was a small black wardrobe in the shape of a rectangle towards the middle of the room against the wall. His bed was directly in front of it against the other side of the room. His room wasn't too immense, and wasn't too small. It was just enough to fit an armchair, television, desk and fan – which were all the things that he had in his room.

Back in the other room where Tohru was, she was already dressed and ready to make breakfast. Her room was identical to Kyo's, except for the fact that her walls were beige instead of cream. It used to be a storage area, but then she had to move into the room after some "situations."

It seemed hopeless for Kyo and Tohru to not embrace each other in the middle of the night without Kyo changing into a cat. Their neighbors already complained about all the explosions they were hearing. Since their neighbor's room was at the other end of where Kyo now slept, they could hear everything that was going on.

The brunette made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, deciding what to cook for breakfast. She rummaged through the contents more, and in the end took out some ramen from the cabinet.

After preparing breakfast, she knocked on Kyo's door to see if he was awake.

"Kyo, are you there?" She asked, just in case he was in his morning jog.

There was the sound of footsteps from behind and the door opened. Kyo's hair was now brushed and he changed into a new set of clothes from taking a bath.

"Yup, I'm right here. So, let's eat breakfast and head out to work in an hour."

They walked together into the kitchen and sat at their small round table, which now held two bowls with ramen. They peacefully ate their breakfast with some chitchat and then set off to work.

They caught the number 42 bus to get to Ala Moana Shopping Center.

As they approached, the Shopping Center came into view, across the street was the Ala Moana Beach Park. The parking lot was packed today as there was a line of cars to get in. The bus came to a halt at the bus stop, and they went off. They walked through the parking lot, which had no sunlight since there was a second floor and roof parking above them. The bus stopped by Sanrio, as its bright pink Sanrio sign glowed in the dark, and they took the elevator by it to go upstairs by Sears.

Next to Sears was Jamba Juice, which was awfully packed today just like at the beach. The line stretched outside of the entrance, and Kyo and Tohru had to carefully make their way through the crowd. Once they made it to the front, they slipped their uniform on – a green apron that said: "Jamba Juice." After, they pinned their golden name tags on the upper right hand corner of the apron.

Today, Kyo was working the cashier and Tohru made the smoothies. They went to their working stations and began their duties.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, things weren't going so well.

"Yuki," Shigure hollered across the mountain of rubbish that formed in the kitchen. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here Shigure!" Yuki, who was actually trying to clean the mess, yelled back.

Ever since Tohru left, things were back to how they were when she wasn't there. The mess in the room began to pile up and for dinner they either had take out, or burnt food made from Yuki.

"We should really stop the habit of messing the house up. Anyway, I'm going to the main house, I'll eat out."

Yuki shot his head away from the pile of garbage in front of him and glared at Shigure.

"Why are you going there?"

"I'm just going there to drop by Ha'ri's."

"Right, I'll just be here." Yuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure you're going to Ha'ri's?"  
"Yes, yes! Don't worry so much!" And with that, he took off to the main house.

* * *

The day passed by and work was over. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and there was still a lot of time to the day.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping? After all, the end of the year prom is coming up."

Tohru halted in her footsteps with a shocked expression on her face. She totally forgot. It was nearing the end of the school year, and there was going to be a prom held at one of the hotels in Waikiki.

"What? You forgot about it or something?" Kyo chuckled at her and dragged her from the spot she was frozen in. "You air head. Let's get going."

* * *

"Akito," Shigure kneeled on his right knee and looked down at the floor. "They've left."  
"WHAT?" Akito exclaimed in anger. "How could you have let this happen? I told you to keep an eye on them! You've failed me!"

Akito shattered the glass jar next to him with his hand and grabbed one of the shards. He gripped it with his right hand and forcefully stabbed it into Shigure's left eye.

Blood came pouring down as Shigure clutched onto his now bleeding eye and groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Akito."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE!"

Ha'ri arrived in the room shortly after and rushed to Shigure's side.

"Akito, I'll take him to my room."  
"Go ahead. I don't want to see his face. But before you take him, Shigure, where exactly did they go?"

Akito faced him and lifted his chin up.

"Well, are you going to answer me or just sit here all day? WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Akito slapped him across the face and waited for a response.

"They left. They went to Hawaii."

"Good. At least you listen to me sometimes. Now leave. And don't come back unless you have more news on the girl. I want to get rid of her."  
"A-Akito, what exactly are you going to do to her?"

"You are to not ask me any questions!" Akito turned towards Hatori and ordered him to leave with Shigure. Obeying him, they left the room and once they were inside Hatori's room, he turned towards Shigure, "Talk."

He gestured for Shigure to sit on his chair and did so. He went over to one of the drawers and withdrew a band-aid, ointment and some gauze pads. After gathering all the stuff he needed, he walked over to Shigure. He gently wiped the blood away from his face with the gauze pads, which now turned from white to red. After cleaning and bandaging up his face, Shigure began his story.

"Remember when I told you that I told Akito about Kyo and Tohru's relationship?"

"Yes. Did you tell them you were the one?"  
"No. I told Yuki though. Haru and Momiji found out as well. As for Tohru's friends, they're still suspicious and wondering where Tohru left off.

"Continuing with what I said, I visited Akito this morning to say that Kyo and Tohru left to go to Hawaii, which brings us to where I am right now."

"I see. Well, you should be okay like this, but if you do feel some pain come back and see me. I think you better go off, before Yuki gets suspicious."  
"I think he already is. And going back in this state, he'll be even more suspicious."  
"This is what you get Shigure. Next time, use your brain."  
"I'll be off then. Bye Ha'ri."  
"Bye Shigure."

When Shigure arrived home, Yuki was preparing for dinner. When he heard him enter, he turned his head in his direction. Once he saw him, Yuki knew what he did.

"You told him didn't you?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"Why, why do you keep putting them in danger?"  
"I don't know Yuki. I just don't know."

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I will go into more detail about Yuki and the gang at school in the future chapters. The next chapter should be about Kyo and Tohru shopping for prom. This part of the story was inspired by my upcoming banquet. Full detail on the prom will be in the future chapters as well.**

**Well, anyway. Thanks for reading and please leave an honest review of your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, i found more mistakes!  
**

**Pairings: **Kyo and Tohru – Kyoru.

**Setting: **Ala Moana Shopping Center and Japan.

**Standard Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Rated: **

Overall: **T**

Some Parts: **M**

**Additional Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the shops that will be mentioned.

**Author's Note: **

All the shops that will be mentioned are real, and I try to use the same location as they are in the mall. I also try to give a description that matches how it looks like in reality. So, I hope that you will be able to capture it and if not, please tell me how I can improve.

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Here's some shout outs to anonymous reviewers:**

**Kyo + Tohru FOREVER: **Good suggestion! I might use it, but tweak it in a way. I already have something in mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! It means a lot to me :D

**Miki-Chan and friends: **Thank you and your friends (Samantha and IloveFuruba) so much for reading and reviewing my FanFiction, it means a lot to me that you guys love this so much to keep on checking if it's been updated every single day!

**So in this chapter, we will focus on Tohru's outfit XD and a small scene in Japan!**

**Okay, so on with chapter three… Much 3 to you all, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kyo and Tohru browsed through the different shops on the second level. They first entered Banana Republic, but immediately walked out after talking a glance at one of the price tags.

"It costs 150 dollars for a stinking coat!" Kyo exclaimed. "Who would spend that much money for something that's going to get small anyways?"

"Well, I'm going down to Jeans Warehouse since the stuff there is cheap. Maybe you can go to Macy's or Sears?"

They went down the elevator that led to where Tohru was going; the sunlight was blocked out again – the only light came from the occasional square holes on the ceiling, as they entered the street level.

The tan square tiles were polished, as always, so that you could see your own reflection on it. They passed the post office; busy as always, the dry cleaners; which was busy today since it was a weekend, Saint Germans Bakery Shop, Sanrio, Food land and finally stopped in front of a shop that read: "Jeans Warehouse" in pink with a white outline.

The shop displayed its latest styles: a denim mini skirt with a red top and a brown jacket that reached just above the ribs. Tohru's eyes immediately caught it and entered the store to check the price.

It wasn't that bad – the red top cost 6 dollars, the brown jacket 10 dollars and the denim mini skirt 15 dollars. So, in total the whole set was 31 dollars.

Tohru decided to get the outfit, so she went through the store looking for the different pieces, as Kyo patiently followed from behind. The shop was pretty crowded today, but not with girls – but with guys. Guys who were checking out some teenage girls in the shop, and one of them - was Tohru.

There were multiple clothes stands scattered around the store, and railings of clothes all around the walls. She found the outfit displayed at the window on the bottom shelf, and bent down to look for her size. As she bent down, her skirt flew up, exposing her pink underwear. Kyo, who was right behind her, blushed madly and looked away, trying to block her from the guys who were trying to take a peak at the sight.

One of them swept past the left of Kyo while he fended off the others. He passed by Tohru, and along the way gave her underwear a small tug near the garter and let it go – causing it to make a slapping sound against her skin and made Tohru shriek and stand straight up.

Kyo, unaware about what was happening to Tohru, turned around to see her blushing like crazy, as she held her hand behind her back and pressed her body against the rack of clothes. She seemed to be clutching to the hem of her skirt and averted eye contact with him.

"Tohru, what happened?" He asked, as he walked towards her and placed an arm on her right shoulder with his right arm.

"Kyo, don't worry about me, it's nothing big! I mean all someone did was touch my…"

"What did they do Tohru?" He placed his other arm on her other shoulder. He stared directly into her eyes and waited for an answer.

"They – they touched my underwear…" She said it abruptly and softly, but loud enough for Kyo to hear – whose face flushed red in anger. He released Tohru's shoulder gently and asked her, "Which guys was it?" He glanced around the shop and followed where Tohru's eyes were staring.

She was looking to her right and stared at the guy who had somewhat molested her. He had black spiky hair, being held together by gel and wore a black t-shirt that read: South Pole, in silver. He had a pair of baggy black jeans that matched his shirt, and his shoes matched it too – a black DC branded shoe. Kyo walked over to him and tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Hey who said you can just do that to my girlfriend, punk?"

The guy remained cool and shrugged, as he pulled Kyo's hand off his collar.

"Why you trippin' man. Its not like I'm flirting with her, I have my own girl."

He swung his arm around the waist of a petite teenager that walked up to him. The girl had on a turquoise spaghetti strap and black shorts.

"What the hell? Do you think I'm bluffing man? You harassed my girlfriend and you think you can get away with it?" He took a step closer and looked directly into the guy's chocolate brown eyes.

Tohru, suddenly alarmed with what was happening, walked up to Kyo and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Kyo, it's not a big deal! We can just forget what happened and I'll buy these things and we can go!"

Tohru already had everything and clutched onto them with her arms. The girl, obviously eyeing Kyo, gave her a nasty look. She looked at the price tag of the red top and snorted.

"You're spending six dollars for a shirt, huh? Wow, you're much poorer than you look."  
Tohru was taken aback at what she said and just tugged on Kyo's shirt.

"Come on Kyo, let's go!"

She tried pulling him towards the cash register, but he wouldn't budge.

"Look, why don't you and 'your girl' go somewhere else and leave us alone."

"And why don't you tell your girlfriend to stop bitching mines?" He shot back at Kyo.

"What the – look, my girlfriend is not being snobby to yours. You're the one with the problem, so why don't you just back off?"

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you stop acting tough, and prove that you are?"  
"You're the one who's holding back." Kyo rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and was about to slam his fist into the guy's face, when Tohru went in between them.

"Stop! You guys aren't making things better by fighting, you're making it worse! So, please stop?"

"Heh, you're begging too now? Wow, you must be in desperate need to not have your boyfriend beat up, I mean – who else pays for your stuff?" The girl took the opportunity to insult Tohru again.

"And you girl," Kyo turned towards her. "Stopped being so nasty to my girl and leave her alone?"

Kyo looked down at Tohru at swung his arm around her waist.  
"Come on let's go pay for your stuff."

Tohru agreed with him and went over to the cashier, as the couple behind them threw more insults.

"You really are a sissy, huh?"

They ignored them and paid for the stuff. Once everything was ready, they exited the store and headed to Macy's, where Kyo was going to get his clothes.

"Sorry about that." Kyo apologized. "It just makes me mad when people do things to you."

"It's okay Kyo, I understand. Thank you for caring for me."  
Tohru leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

"So, they're at Hawaii huh?" Akito turned around to look at Kureno. "Are you ready for a trip Kureno? We're going to Hawaii, and bring Hatori – we'll need him. I have a plan, its time that girl learned her lesson once and for all."

Haru's mouth fell open in shock as he raced to the others to spread what he just heard.

* * *

**Okay, so that ending was improper huh? Well, don't worry – the next chapter will have a flashback! So please leave a review and tell me any errors – it would mean a lot to me even if you point out the smallest of errors! I'll repost the chapter, or just leave a compliment or insult! I don't mind. So… REVIEW! Thanks :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings: **Kyo and Tohru – Kyoru

**Location: **Hawaii & Japan

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me, you all get cookies (:) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback in Japan**

It was early in the morning in the Sohma Estate and Haru was up and early as usual. It was a school day, but it was still too early to head over to school. So, he decided to stop by Akito's room after hearing all the rumors that went around the estate. He was hoping to get some information that could be useful, and to see if all the things people were saying were really true.

The rumor said that Kyo and Tohru went to Hawaii, this he knew since Yuki told him at school. But the other part of the rumor said that Akito was going to do something about it. And when Akito does something about things – it doesn't turn out good, not good at all.

Haru kneeled on his knees and carefully listened to the conversation that Kureno and Akito were having.

"Kureno, did you know about the monster and that stupid girl? Did you know that they were in the relationship and now they have run away?"

No answer came from Kureno and when Akito spoke again, he seemed angrier.

"Why aren't you answering me? Answer me now Kureno!"  
"No, I did not know anything. If I did, I would have told you."  
"Hmph, well I will be doing something about this. I cannot let that _outsider_ get away with this…

"So, they're at Hawaii huh?" Akito turned around to look at Kureno, as he was looking outside earlier. "Are you ready for a trip Kureno? We're going to Hawaii, and bring Hatori – we'll need him. I have a plan, it's time that girl learned her lesson once and for all."

Haru's mouth fell open in shock as he raced to the others to spread what he just heard. That is, except for Shigure.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Yuki," Haru ran towards him as he spotted him exiting the student council room. "I heard something this morning! It's Akito we need to stop 'em."

"What did you guys hear now? It's nothing good, right? The first time, it was because Akito was coming after them. And now…"

"…he's coming after them at Hawaii! With Kureno, and Hatori."

"Wait, Hatori?"

"Yes, he's going with them!"

"That means… he's going to... he wouldn't!"

"You know that he has to obey whatever Akito says. He will do it, and we have to stop them."

"But, they're all the way in Hawaii. How are supposed to warn them? Unless…"  
"Yes, we have to. For Tohru and Kyo, we're going to Hawaii."

It was a bad timing for him to say that, because coming around the corner was Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima – Tohru's friends, people they did not want to see right now. People that would totally kill them if Tohru would be hurt, people who didn't know they were at Hawaii, or knew the real reason why they disappeared.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a short chapter – I wanted to split this into parts and add some cliff hangers XD. **

**To see what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Settings: **Hawaii and Japan

**Pairings: **Kyo and Tohru – Kyoru

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews! To clear up some things: How did Shigure find out Kyo and Tohru were in Hawaii? This will be answered in this chapter! **

**Anyways, if you are ever confused please say so in a review! So here's chapter five, enjoy! (:) Cookies for you all!**

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Tohru's what?" Uo walked over to them, Hana following slowly from behind. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, where is she? You've been telling us she went on a trip, but you didn't tell us where. So we want answers, and we want them now."

Yuki and Haru were still stunned and recovered after a few minutes. Haru was first to recover so he answered her question. "They're at Hawaii."

"What?" Uo shot back. "Why's she that far? I though she was somewhere here in Japan!"

It was Yuki's turn to speak now. "She's with Kyo; you don't have to worry about it, she's not alone." This seemed to anger Uo even more as she punched the wall, causing it to make a 'thudding' sound.

"Care to repeat that? She may be with Orangey, but she's still away from home – from us."

It was Hana's turn to talk. "They're safe right now… but they are going to be in danger." At the word 'danger' Uo panicked even more.

"Danger, what do you mean danger?"  
"Someone… is coming after them."

Haru and Yuki twitched and looked away from Hana.

"Am I right boys?" She asked calmly. "You know yourself that she's in danger and you're gong to warn her."

Hana stared intently at them and her lips curved into a small smile.

"Well, if you guys are going to Hawaii, we're coming too!" Uo seemed to calm down a little, but was still angry. "So when are we leaving?"  
"Wait, who said you can just follow us?" Haru said.

"We're her friends! We have to come."  
"Look, we need all the time we get. Uotani and Hanajima, you guys can come – but let me tell you that it will be dangerous." Yuki warned.

"Hey, if it's for Tohru, we're in!"

"Alright then, why don't we meet at my house after school?"

"Wait, Shigure will be there. It's not safe."  
"What's wrong with him? Uo questioned.

"Let's just say it's his fault that all this happened." Yuki replied, sighing as he massaged his forehead.

"Wait, you mean the old pervert. He's the cause of all this? Why, when I get my hands on –"

"That's not what we want to do now. We need to find somewhere to meet."  
"Well, we can go to my house…" Hana calmly spoke.  
They all nodded their heads in agreement and walked to class as the warning bell rung.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Kyo was now shopping for his clothes. He wasn't going to buy that much things, just shoes. His clothes were still okay, but his shoes were all worn out.

Holding hands with Tohru, they walked towards Macy's. The walls to their right were made up of stone that ranged in several of colors of brown. They finally approached the entrance of the store and entered it.

The smell of non-purchased clothing filled the air and the couple inhaled it, and then exhaled.

"I just love that smell!" Tohru commented. Kyo laughed at her remark and messed her hair around. They were in the teenager's department and there were racks of clothes everywhere. Brand's name hung on the wall ahead: Ecko Unlimited, Sean John and more. The floor was brown marble and it made a clicking sound when you walked on it.

They took the elevator upstairs and went to the shoes department to their right. To the left were the purses and perfumes.

There were different styles of shoes and after browsing through the multiple tables around the room, Kyo ended up getting a pair of black converse sneakers. They cost about thirty five dollars and after purchasing it, Kyo and Tohru took the bus back home; tired from all the day's work and drama.

* * *

School now ended in Japan and Yuki and the others met at the front of the school. Once they were all there, they headed to Hana's home.

"So, do you mind explaining why Tohru's at Hawaii?" Uo asked. Her arms were wrapped around her head and she looked at Yuki.

"Well, you know," Yuki struggled with his words. He couldn't find an excuse and nearly wanted to whack Haru for what he said.

"We should just tell them all about it."  
Yuki stopped in his footsteps and stared at him.

"What did you say?"  
"Tell them. We're already in too deep."  
Hana seemed calm the whole time, and as for Uo – worse than ever.

"Will someone please tell me why Tohru's at Hawaii?! It's just one fing question!"  
"Uo, you should watch your language." Hana warned.

"Don't you tell me what to do! They've hidden things from us, Tohru's in danger!"

"Look, if Yuki won't tell you what happened, then I will. Once we're in your home."

Once they arrived at Hana's house, they went to her room – Megumi was there too but they didn't really mind.

Haru started to explain everything – the curse, Akito, and why Kyo and Tohru ran away.

"So, this is what's been happening. I see…" Uo took a while to take it all in. "Can I see this 'transforming' thing happen?"

Yuki stood up, and so did Uo. He gave a sigh and hugged her. After a couple of seconds, there was a 'poofing' sound and Yuki turned into a rat – his clothes on top of him. Uo picked him up and placed him on the palm of her hands.

"I see, and when you transform back – you guys are… naked?"

"Err, yeah." Yuki mumbled. "Oh, and one more thing… don't tell anyone about this."  
"You got my word." Uo replied.

"I won't say anything as well…" Hana said.

Haru, who was deep in though as all this happened, spoke.

"What I'm wondering is: How did Shigure find out they were going to Hawaii, when they didn't tell you anything?"  
"He used his 'dog instincts.' You see," Yuki turned to Hana and Uo. "We sort of have this 'connection' with animals that we posses. Shigure's the dog and I assumed his dog friends told him about that."  
"That dog is dead." Uo said, as her head cringed with anger. "Wait a minute, if you're the rat: does this mean that rats will appear out of no where?" She cautiously looked around the room.

As she did, there was a 'poofing' sound and the rat turned back into human. Rushing, Yuki picked up his clothes and went to one of the corners in the room and put his clothes back on.

When he was done, he sat back down and said: "Yeah, and don't worry I don't think there are any rats here. Oh, and by the way – Haru's the cow."  
"He's a cow?" Uo asked. She then turned her head to him and bowed. "I'm sorry for eating you."  
"It's not me so don't worry about it."

"So, I'm assuming that this danger is Akito? And you guys are worried because Hatori has the power to erase memories, and he's brining him too."

"Yes, that's why we need to act fast. Look, it's getting late – why don't we meet again tomorrow?"  
They all nodded their heads and packed up. They went downstairs to exit – Yuki was last. Before he made it out of the door, Hana asked: "Is this the reason why you reject everyone at school, Yuki?"

"Uh, you can say that."  
"I see… well, see you tomorrow then…"

"The same to you."

And with that, he left off.

* * *

**Just to let you all know that the release of my next Fan Fiction is after the completion of this Fan Fiction. The working title is: ****Love, summer, goodbye?**** So far, we're looking at 68 chapters! So tune into the next chapter if you want to know what happens next!**

**By the way, for my new fan fiction; can you guys give me a love song (preferably something from anime, or Japan and can be translated to English!) that would match for Kyo and Tohru. It will be a: Yuki and Machi, Kyo and Tohru, and Kimi and Kakeru pairing thing. I'll squeeze in some Haru and Rin & Hiro and Kisa.**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN "LOVE SUMMER GOODBYE?" NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! SEND A REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN WITH THE PAIRINGS. PLEASE NO YAOI OR YURI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chapter! Cookies for you all!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yuki slid the shoji open to find Shigure cooking in the kitchen, or at least trying to cook. His hand messed with the switch to turn the fire on. Yuki stared at him and nearly laughed when he nearly jumped all the way across the room as a blaze of fire erupted from the stove.

"Shigure, will you try to not do something stupid that the house will burn down?"  
"Ah, pish posh! I know exactly how to cook… I was just playing with the stove."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and stared at him with disbelief.  
"I wonder how you passed high school."

"Speaking of school, where were you today? I thought there wasn't going to be any meetings."  
"Well, a meeting just popped up and I had to attend." He lied and went up to his room. There, he threw his bag onto the floor and sprawled on the bed – boy was this a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a Sunday in Hawaii, and Kyo and Tohru decided to go out today. They decided to go to the beach and so, they packed up their swimming gear and took the same bus as yesterday.

As usual, the beach was packed with tourists and the sun blazed over the park. Choosing a spot to set their stuff, they chose an area near the ocean, and at the same time shady.

After setting up the tent and putting on some sun lotion, Tohru removed the shirt she wore over her bathing suit, and Kyo – his shirt. Although his dislike to water, he decided to just stay in the sand and just supervise.

Together, they walked over to the clean and smooth sand. Tohru took one step onto the sand and nearly jumped back out. She sighed and rubbed her foot.

"Hey, you okay?" Kyo looked down at her foot and saw that it was a little red.

"Yeah, it's okay – the water will be able to cool it off."

It was still 10 am, and the sand was burning. One step in, and it felt like your foot was on a frying pan. There were a few crushed rocks mixed in with the sand and when you stepped into it, your foot would sink in.

"Ah – the sand is still hot. Are you sure you want to stay on the sand Kyo?"

"Yeah, I could handle it. I'll probably just sit where the water will just rush past me, and back." He grinned at Tohru and gripped her hand tighter.

They made their way to where there was wet sand from the water that would come in, and then go back into the ocean. You could hear the 'whooshing' sound as it swept their feet, refreshing it with cold water after stepping onto the hot sand.

"Isn't this relaxing?"

Tohru released his hand and spread them apart to the sides of her. Her hair blew as a wind swept by, cooling off her whole body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun.

"Everything's so perfect right now. I wish it would stay like this forever."

She dropped her hands and held onto Kyo's, opened her eyes, and looked up at him. She smiled her thousand watt smile and walked into the ocean, so that the water went up to her knees, as Kyo followed from behind – not the least intimidated by the water since it wasn't his whole body.

Tohru felt a splash of cold water on her back and turned to see Kyo laughing at her.

"Kyo!" She teased. She pounded her hands into the water, causing it to make some splashing sounds and wetting herself with Kyo.

"Hey!" Kyo shielded his eyes so no water would enter. He cupped his hands and filled it with water, and threw it at Tohru – who was now soaking wet. She shrieked and splashed more water at him.

"Hey, look at this." Kyo reached his arm into the water and took out a bright pink shell. It was curvy in the end, and smooth on the other. The whole thing was actually smooth and he handed it to Tohru. "Here, it's for you. As a memory of the fun we had today."

Tohru reached for it and held it up to the sun. She turned it so that each angle would reflect on the sun. She smiled and held it to her heart. Today was a day that she will remember.

"Thank you Kyo."

* * *

**Okay, so that's all for chapter 6. As I said, I'm trying to break it into parts - also, i've been busy with school. So i want to at least give you guys an update once in a while instead of letting you guys wait 'till July! Now, you don't want that do you? Any who don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading!**

**As for my new Fan Fiction, continue to send in requests. Now, I'm looking for a Japanese duet song (that can be translated to English!) for Kyo and Tohru. If there isn't any, send a Japanese love song that Kyo would sing to Tohru and Tohru to Kyo (Again, can be translated to English)! Or, just send in both choices and I'll see which is better! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Another school day came about and banners were all over the campus reminding them about the senior prom that would take place tonight at the Ala Moana Hotel. They were going to dance at Rumors and then go up to the Hibiscus Ballroom for dinner.

Majority of the student body were going with their friends and only a few in couples – Kyo and Tohru one of them.

As they walked past the students on the way to class, all you could hear was conversation on the prom. From what they were wearing to who their partners were and when and where they were going to meet. Those things weren't really a problem for Kyo and Tohru, considering that they lived together.

The plans that they arranged was that they were going home right after school. Then, they were going to do their homework and after completing it, they would get ready for the prom and finally catch the bus to Ala Moana Hotel. Since they were wearing things that were not too formal, it wouldn't really attract attention. As for getting home, they were going to catch a cab since it was going to be night time.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Kyo asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, it is like almost our last time as high school-ers. Graduation is already next week! I mean, what are we going to do after that?"

Kyo pondered her question for a while. After all, they couldn't go back to Japan – it would put them in danger. He already had one though in mind, but it was too soon to tell her.

"Well, we could just continue living here and start a new life here."

"That does sound nice, but then, how about Shigure san and the others? Are we going to not see them forever?"

The brunette's eyes filled with tears and Kyo wiped them away as he rubbed the palms of her hand. "Hey, we're not going to run away forever. The curse is bound to be broken soon and then Akito doesn't control us anymore. That means we can be together, and back with the others."  
Tohru's smile returned to her face and her hands laced with Kyo's. "Okay then, well, I'll be going to class. See you at lunch!" Tohru called out as the warning bell rang to go to advisory.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, school was already over and so, they – Haru, Yuki, Hana, Uo and now, Momiji, had their second meeting.

"Okay," Yuki said as he laid five tickets on the table. "Last night, when I was sure Shigure was sleeping; I called the airlines and asked for any open flights to Hawaii. Luckily, there were available flights. So, I went and purchased the tickets to Hawaii and we're going there this weekend."

He took the tickets on the table and gave them out to the designated people.

"Now, since we have the tickets – we need a plan."  
"Hold up for a second," Uo blurted. "How did you get all the money to pay for these tickets?" She observed the ticket to check if it was a forge, but it wasn't.

"Well, I didn't give _all_ my money to Honda-san. I only gave some, I added on the amount I needed using Haru's account."  
"What!" Haru exclaimed. "I would get you right now, but we're in an emergency – I'll get you later."

"Okay, so before we make our plan, we should at least discuss the tickets then." Yuki grabbed his own ticket which was left on the table before speaking. "Now, our flight is at ten – so I suggest that maybe if it's possible that we sleep over here and then go to the airport two hours before early. Is that good?"

Momiji spoke up for the first time.  
"Well, everything's good – but, what are you going to tell Shigure?"  
"That's all covered up. Now," Yuki took out five sheets from his backpack. "Here I have five field trip forms that I got from school. I forged them so that we can make our guardians sign it so it doesn't seem suspicious. I said that it was a class trip to Hawaii."

"Good going Prince, you finally broke the rules in school!" Uo commented.

"So, all we have to do is get them signed and we're good to go. On the form I said that we'll be gone for two weeks so just bring enough clothing for two weeks. Are there any other questions?"

They all looked at each other and when they all understood the plan; they all went their different ways – hoping that nothing will interfere with their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sohma Estate – Akito, Kureno and Hatori were in a room discussing their trip to Hawaii.

"Now, here' what you guys are in charge of doing," Akito walked up and down the room – hands around the back. "Kureno, you will be my spy. You will somehow track that idiot girl and the monster and when you find them – you will tell me. And then Hatori, that's when you come in."

Hatori nodded his head with bitterness. He didn't like the plan Akito had made, not one bit.

"Good. Now, go and get ready. We're leaving this weekend."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Anyone know what Kyo's planning after graduation? Say so in a review!**

**Also, if you could – please answer the poll in my profile. It will affect you in some way, and continue sending things in for my new fan fiction. I'm looking for either a duet for Kyo and Tohru or a song Kyo would sing for Tohru. Same rules as before; refer to previous chapter for more information. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

School came to an end and Kyo and Tohru caught the bus to get to their apartment. Nothing much happened in school today, except for the fact that all the girls in school was planning to have at least one dance with Kyo – which he did not like. They were talking about it as they got off the bus to walk to their apartment.  
"Why the hell do these girls want to dance with me when they know we're going out?" Kyo wondered out loud, with a slight anger in his remark.

"Well, you really are popular in school and a lot of girls like you."  
"I still don't see the point in how they think dancing with them will make them think I like them back."  
"Ah Kyo, you have a lot to learn about the girl's mind. The simplest things you guys do can make us girls think into different possibilities of what you're trying to say to with your actions.

"Take for instance if you open a door for a girl – you're saying 'I like you, but sorry I'm taken,' or if you pick up a girl's book when she drops it – you're saying 'I'm interested.' And of course, if you compliment them – they think that you're flirting with them.

"So, you see, we girls take things differently than how you intentionally plan."

"Wow, how'd you learn about all this?" Kyo kidded around.

"Hey, my mom talked about this in middle school!"

"Ah, so guys were already hitting on you then, huh?" he nudged her ribs playfully with his elbow and the brunette started to get flustered.

"Ah no, I mean that it's something she thought was necessary, so you know she told me about it and –"

"Tohru, don't worry you airhead. I was just kidding." Kyo messed around with her hair, something that he enjoyed doing to her. They laughed together as they Kyo opened the door to their apartment room, setting their bags down and taking out their homework to start on.

After hours of doing their homework, Kyo and Tohru started to get ready for their prom. Since Kyo finished his homework before Tohru, he went to take a bath first.

After drying himself off, he slipped on his black cargo pants and a black tank top which he wore under a white long sleeve collared shirt, that was left unbuttoned.

Grabbing the comb on the counter, he combed down his messy orange mop of hair and brushed his teeth. After he was sure that he was ready, he went to his room to slip on his black converse shoes.

When that was done, he took one good look at himself before heading to the living room. Meanwhile, after Kyo finished his bath, it was Tohru's turn to go in the bathroom.

She wore the denim mini skirt and the red top with the brown mini jacket she had bought at Jean's Warehouse. Rummaging through her closet, she found a pair of red sandals that had heels that were about an inch. She did the same as Kyo and after taking one good look at her reflection, she headed to the living room to meet him.

"Why, you look very nice today. Well, I mean that you look nice everyday but-" The orange haired teen blushed madly as he scrambled to think of what to say. Tohru laughed at his sudden outbreak.

"Thank you very much Kyo. You look very nice yourself!"

He offered his hand to her, which Tohru reached for and held onto, and together made their way to the bus stop.

At the Sohma Estate in Japan, it was a Tuesday, four days until their departure. Little did Akito know that Yuki and the others were going to Hawaii as well, and the fact that they were on the same flight. As for Yuki, he knew that Akito was going to Hawaii, but he didn't know that he was going to be in the same flight as her.

Back at Shigure's home, Yuki was folding his clothes into the luggage which was set on the bed. One by one the clothes went inside, and in the pocket of his luggage were the tickets. He made his way to Shigure's room and slid the Shoji open.

"Shigure, you need to sign this permission form," he handed him the forms that he forged. "We're going to Hawaii as a class; I already have everything packed and ready."  
Shigure stared at the form and after a few minutes of silence, he set it on his table and signed it, then handed it back to him. "Okay then. This mean's that you're going to see Tohru chan and Kyo then? This will be interesting."

"We're not going there to visit them; we're going there to study about Hawaii."

"Ah, I see." Shigure said uncertainly. "Well, have fun."

With a silent sigh of relief, Yuki exited the room and sat on the floor.

Boy was this going to be tough.

As for Haru and the others, it was easier for them to get their forms signed. All their parents did was look at the paper, and sign it. Unlike Shigure, who asked Yuki questions about the purpose of the sudden trip. The silver haired teen was already sure that he was being suspicious and that made things even harder.

* * *

**Gah, my mojo is going away again!**

**Heheh, I added that 'signs that boys give off and what girls think' part because I thought it was necessary, lol. I hope you learned something boys XDD As for the prom, I might not write that 'till this weekend. I have my banquet this Friday so maybe I might include some things that happened XD**

**Oh, and sorry but can you guys answer my poll again? My friend, Kyonkichi-san's friend, gave me more suggestions so yeah. Thanks. **

**Okay, so still looking for a song Kyo would sing to Tohru! Leave a review by the way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man, I haven't updated this in a while. Well, here's chapter nine.**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

Kyo and Tohru walked into Rumours to find that almost the whole class was already there –dancing to the beat of the song that was playing. Once they walked in the room, all eyes were on them. Tohru started to get nervous and played around with her skirt, as Kyo was calm and ignored them all.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." He suggested.

Tohru nodded her head, eager to get away from everyone staring at them.

Once they were out of eye sight, everyone continued dancing, but people started to gossip about Tohru's 'cheap' look and how Kyo Sohma looked amazing – even if he didn't really care about what he wore.

"If we're going to dance later, we need to be careful so that I don't transform, okay?"  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen. Oh, and I also have a surprise for you later!"

"You have a surprise?"  
"Yeah, I've worked hard on it!"  
"What kind of surprise?"  
"You'll just have to wait to see."

They were at the second floor, taking in how the room looked. There barely was any light and the only light was near the dance floor. Rumours was designed like a night club, there were two cages at different ends of the dance floor. There were two bars facing opposite ends, but of course it wasn't open since they were still underage to drink. Tables were spread all over the room and music was blasting all over the place.

The song that was playing was: "No air" by Jordin Sparks, featuring Chris Brown. They laughed as one of the popular couples in school did a performance of the song.

The black spiky haired boy, wearing dress jeans and white shirt with a black collard shirt over it, was at one of the cages. At the other cage, was a black haired girl that wore a pink dress made of silk that made its way above her knee. The girl thrust her arm out of the cage, reaching out her arm to her boyfriend as the lyrics was: **  
But how do you expect me /to live alone with just me /'Cause my world revolves around you /It's so hard for me to breathe. **Then, she held onto her heart with her right arm, saying that it was hard to breathe.

It was the guy's turn to act now. He too reached his arm out to his girlfriend with a frustrated look on his face. **Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air /Can't live, can't breathe with no air /It's how I feel whenever you ain't there /It's no air, no air**.

As the song came to a close, they exited the cage and ran into each other's arms, the crowd getting wild.

"Wasn't that cute Kyo?"

He didn't have time to respond because the next song was playing, and it was a slow dance song. Kyo was about to open his mouth to ask Tohru to dance with him when all of a sudden, a mob of girls came rushing up the steps – pushing and shoving each other out of the way, battling other people to who could get to him first.

Tohru just stared in shock and was worried that one of them was going to crash into Kyo. She had to act quickly.

"Kyo, let's dance!"

He nodded his head and they made their way to the other staircase that the girls were too dumb to see that there was another one, and it was empty too. The girls watched with disgust as Kyo grabbed Tohru's waist, pulling her closer to him.

To avoid any girl crashing into Kyo, they danced by the staircase, but the music was still blasting so they could still hear it. Kyo's arms held firmly on Tohru's waist, as her arms gently held onto his shoulders. They swayed to their left and right, following the rhythm of the song.  
"You'll see your surprise after this song." Tohru told him.

**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always**

"The last line of this song, it makes me think of you." Tohru said.**  
You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything  
**"This part reminds me of you…" Kyo whispered into her ear. His breath tickled Tohru's ear. The song continued and the last line was sung.**  
Forever baby, I'll remember you.**

Kyo released Tohru and the class president, Jennifer Aquino, walked up to the DJ to borrow the microphone.

"Okay everyone, I hope that you all are enjoying the prom!"

She held out the microphone to them and they hollered: "Yes!"

"So right now, we have one student performances! We have the lovely Tohru Honda singing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Why don't we give her a round of applaud!" There barely were any claps from the girls, but there were a lot from the guys – Kyo one of them, clapping the loudest with a look of shock on his face.

"Go Tohru!" One of them yelled out.

"You look beautiful!" Another said.

Kyo wanted to be like the other guys, complimenting her, but he was at lost of words.

Tohru was now in front of the microphone, she clutched onto the microphone stand with both of her hands. She seemed to be a little nervous, but other than that everything was perfect.

"I'll be singing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, and I want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Kyo Sohma."

A blush crept onto her face and she nodded her head to the DJ as an 'okay' sign to play the music. In the audience, Kyo stared at her with amazement and grinned when he heard his name. During the performance, Tohru only looked at him, like he was the only one there with her. She started to sing:

"**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen."**

She tapped her sandal with the beat of the song and removed the microphone from its stand, and held onto it with her right hand, as her left held onto the wire. **  
"But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy."**

She took this chance to see her classmates' reaction and found them staring opened mouthed at her. Apparently they were shocked in how well she could sing. She was right on pitch and didn't try to 'fake' her voice, it was sung from her heart. After, she returned to concentrating on Kyo. **  
"But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open."**

She reached out to him every time the word: 'you' was sung. She continued singing the rest of the song and when the background music started to slow down, she knew it was coming to and end. She sang the last line of her song and placed the microphone back to the stand. **  
"Keep, keep bleeding love.** Thank you."

She took a bow and walked off the stage. The crowd applauded and she ran over to Kyo, who grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her full on the lips. The crowd went wild and took out their cameras and took a snapshot.

"Thank you that was just beautiful Tohru." He gave her shoulder a squeeze before letting her go. Jennifer went back on the stage to announce the next act.

"Why don't we give Tohru another round of applauds! That was beautiful. Now everyone – we will go upstairs and have dinner! We will also have some picture taking sessions while dinner, so please exit the room and head upstairs, thank you!"

The class obediently followed directions and the next thing you know, Kyo and Tohru found themselves sitting down with a plate of Garlic chicken and fish. After they were finished eating, they decided to take their pictures. The background was white and the title was: Enigma.

"Okay, you there." He pointed at Kyo and directed him to the middle of the platform. "I want you to stay there and as for you." He appointed Tohru this time and told her sit on the white marble piller that was in front of Kyo. "You sit there."

In the end, Kyo found himself wrapping his arm around Tohru's neck from behind, as she was sitting down with her legs crossed on the pillar.

After their photos were taken, they decided to leave since it was getting late.

"Did you have fun?" Kyo asked her. He was only concerned with the time she had, since she was his everything.

"Ah yes Kyo! Thank you for all you have done for me, that's why I sang that song. You know how those girls are mean to me, they gossip about us. Remember the line: "But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you?" That really related to how I was and so I chose this song. And my heart really is bleeding of love, because I am in love with you." She finished up her reasoning, and this time, tip toed and planted a soft kiss on Kyo's lips.

"I love you Kyo. Thank you for all you have done for me."

"No, thank _you_ Tohru, I love you too."

With that, he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter! WARNING: Small spoiler about Akito.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The day finally came, the day that Yuki and the others were going to Hawaii, as well as Akito, Hatori and Kureno. Each of them made their way to the airport. Akito and Kureno were getting there by car that Hatori was driving and Yuki's gang by the cab.

"Are we there yet?" Momiji asked impatiently. They've been in the car for the past ten minutes, and to him it seemed like ages. "Tohru's in danger, we need to get to her now!" He whined.

Yuki was going to tell him: "Don't worry," or, "Everything's going to be okay." But, he wasn't so sure of those answers himself. So, instead he patiently waited for the ride to end. This wasn't too long since they needed to just make one turn.

Once they arrived at the gate they needed to go to, they departed from the car. Rolling their luggage behind them, they went through the process of scanning their luggage and themselves after checking in.

"Okay, so our passports say to go to gate 32. We're boarding in an hour so we still have a while to wait."

The gang walked towards the gate, and patiently waited to board the plane.

Meanwhile, back with Akito, they were stuck in traffic. Apparently, they took a different route from Yuki's and it was a bad decision.  
"Stupid traffic," Akito said out loud. "Can't we just cut through the other cars? I don't see the importance of all those other people."  
"Patience Akito, we can't cut through them, we can't fit through, we can't even move." Hatori looked around at the traffic; boy was the car getting hot. The heat blazed against his face, making him sweat. Today was a bad day for him to wear a suit, as it made him even hotter. Finally, after half an hour of waiting, the line started to move and Hatori raced to the airport to get there on time for their departure.

Back at the airport, the others were boarding the plane. They gave the attendant their tickets and went inside the plane to look for their seats. Once they were inside, they felt the air-con hit against their skin, cooling themselves off as they scanned the numbers above the seats. The chairs were fuchsia colored.

The middle aisle had five seats in a row, and for the window seats, there was only two. They headed towards the tail of the plane and found their seats. They were in the middle aisle and the order they were sitting are as follows: Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Uotani and then Hanajima from left to right.

"So, do you have any idea where we're going to look for them?" Uo asked. "I mean, you guys haven't talked for ages."  
Yuki pondered this for a moment, it was true. "Well, I'm planning that we just call all the different high schools in Hawaii."  
Uo just stared at him. "Are you crazy? Do you know how much high schools there are?" She exclaimed. "Do you even know the names of the school?"  
"Well, I've been doing some research and found that there are only sixteen different public high schools." He took out a piece of paper and read the names of the different schools out loud. "Aiea high school, Campbell high school, Castle high school, Farrington high school, Kaimuki high school, Kailua high school, Kaiser high school, Kalani high school, Kapolei high school, Moanalua high school, Mililani high school, Pearl City high school, Roosevelt high school, Waianae high school, McKinley high school and Waipahu high school."

"That's a lot of schools to call." Haru commented. "Hey, where are going to stay while we're in Hawaii. I mean, there are no relatives for us to stay over at."  
"Well, I booked us at a hotel called: "Hawaii Prince Hotel." I heard that it has a nice view of the harbor there."  
"That sounds nice! I can't wait to get there!" Exclaimed an over excited Momiji.

"We are departing in fifteen minutes." The intercom announced. "We ask that you start to make everything secure and to turn of any devices. Thank you." The female said in a silky voice.

Back with Akito, they barely made it on time to the airport. There was only ten minutes left before their departure. They quickly checked in and did the same process as Hana and the others. By the time they made it to the gate, there was only five minutes left.

"Hurry," the lady said. "You only have a few more minutes."  
They ran inside the plane but before that, Akito turned to the girl that just ordered her. "You tell me to do something like that again and I will hunt you down and attack you."  
"Yes sir!" The lady said, not even intimidated by the threat that Akito said to her.

They looked through the numbers in the plane and looked for their seat. This was also in the rear. As they headed towards the back of the plane, Momiji happened to see them and tugged on Haru's sleeve. "Haru," he whispered. "Look over there." He pointed at Akito and Haru's mouth drop. He passed it onto Yuki who reacted the same way.

"What are they doing here?" He whispered.

"I guess they have the same flight as us. Hana, Uo," Yuki called. "That's Akito and - "But he didn't have to say the name of the brown haired man because Uo blurted his name out. "Kureno!" She yelled. Luckily, Akito didn't hear her. That is except for Hatori and Kureno. They turned their heads to their direction and their mouths dropped as well.

"Arisa." Kureno mouthed. Hatori just stared at them and gave Yuki the "You-better-be-careful-look."  
Finally, Akito found their seats and they sat down.

"Boy was this going to be a long ride." Yuki thought in his head. And with that, he buckled in his belt and waited for the plane to take off.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm dividing this into parts again. Reviews are appreciated! **

**Also, if you haven't yet, I've posted a new poll and can you please answer it? **

**Note: New section in profile called: "Future Projects." Check it out! Also, summary of "love,summer,goodbye" is posted in profile. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boy, I haven't updated in a while – here's to chapter eleven. I won't be updating that much until summer comes with is June 4th**** for me.**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Holding on Chapter 11**

It was a weekend now in Hawaii as Yuki and the others were still in the air, flying over.

It was six o'clock a.m and Kyo was out on his morning jog, while Tohru was still sleeping – she woke up arounf eight o'clock.

Kyo ran on the sidewalk by Ala Moana Boulevard, the wind whipping his skin, his hair flying back – and girls checking him out. He wore his usual loose white tee, his jogging pants and a jacket wrapped around his waist just in case it started to rain. You couldn't really trust weather reporters these days, they say it's not going to rain – and the next thing you know, and it rains.

This was one of those days. The rain gently dropped at first, but then it started to get stronger with each minute. The next thing you know, the rain came crashing down and the air became humid.

Kyo slowed his pace down and stopped to take a breath. The rain was really putting him down; he unraveled his jacket around his waist and wrapped it around himself. He lowered his head, his hair sticking onto his face, as the rain soaked it wet. His arms were clutching onto his knees for support as his body became weaker. He had to get home, and soon.

He got himself together and turned around, running the direction back to the apartment. Passing by the various shops on the side: the barber shop and this small restaurant and last but not least – the jewelry shop, which caught Kyo's eye.

Displayed on the front window was a sterling silver charm bracelet with a heart dangling from one of its chain. He immediately thought of Tohru and thought it would be nice to give to her. He searched his pocket to see if he any money left. Perfect, he had a hundred dollars. He was saving it up for anything important, and this was the time to use it.

He walked into the store which was actually open. He went to the cashier and thank god it was a guy, he was the same age as him too.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah, can you tell me how much that bracelet displayed at the window costs?"

"Ah yes, a lot of guys have checked that out lately. Luckily we have one last bracelet. It costs eighty dollars but since this is our last one, you can get it for seventy five dollars instead. Will you be purchasing it?"

Kyo nodded his head. "Yes, I will be purchasing it."

"Okay then the total is seventy five dollars on the spot."

Kyo took out his wallet can handed over the amount of money he needed to pay and in exchange got a paper bag, with the charm bracelet resting in a blue velvet case. He ran back home and once there, removed his shoe. It was already seven o'clock and found that Tohru was already up and awake making breakfast.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked. "We have a day off today."

"Do you mean you forgot?" Tohru asked. "It's our anniversary today!"

Kyo was taken aback, he totally forgot about it. He covered up his expression and said, "Of course I do you air head!" Kyo felt through his pocket to make sure the charm bracelet was still there and took it out. "I got you an anniversary gift." He said, handing over the package.

Tohru took it and opened the blue velvet case. She gave a soft gasp and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Kyo," she said. "You didn't have to get me anything. I mean, I didn't get you anything." She started to babble. "I mean, that song I sang at prom was my gift to you but – "

Kyo covered her mouth to stop her babbling. "Look, I got you this because I wanted to."

He released his hand and took the bracelet from the case. He unlatched the lock and motioned Tohru to stick her hand out. She stuck her left hand out and Kyo latched the charm bracelet into place. "Perfect."

Tohru's eyes filled with tears and Kyo wiped them away.

"Do you not like it?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course I do, I love it!" Her arms flung around Kyo, and a few seconds later, there came a 'poofing' sound, and Kyo turned into a cat.

Meanwhile, up in the air, things weren't going so well. Yuki and the gang had to keep the noise down, so Akito couldn't hear them.

"What are we going to do if we need to use the bathroom?" Momiji whispered. "There isn't any in the back, what's wrong with this plane? The nearest one is past Akito." Momiji shifted his seating, and then shifted his body again.  
"Why, do you have to go?" Yuki asked. Momiji nodded his head and looked around for a way for him not to get caught. "You can bring Uotani with you, and use her as a cover up."  
At the sound of her name, Uo sat up and stretched her arms. She was asleep earlier and was very grumpy about being woken up. "What?" She half screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Yuki whispered back. "Do you want us to get caught?"  
"That Akito dude doesn't even know me." She pointed out.

"Look, can you escort Momiji to the bathroom so he won't be seen?"  
"Why do I have to escort him and not Hanajima?"  
"Well, you are taller." He said. "And she's eating." He pointed out.

Uo looked over to Hana and saw that Hanajima was eating a bag of peanuts.

"Seriously, where do you store all that stuff?" She asked, as she stood up to escort Momiji.

Carefully, she swept by Akito and the others and waited outside for Momiji. She leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, and gave a long sigh.

"Arisa," someone whispered and tapped her shoulder. Shocked, she turned around to find Kureno.

"K-Kureno?" She asked. "Is it really you, I miss you." She sobbed, holding back tears.  
"Listen, why are you here with Yuki and the others?"  
"W-We're going to Hawaii to rescue Tohru and Kyo from that Akito dude."  
Kureno's eyes widened.

"It's not safe Arisa; do you know how dangerous this is? Do you even have a place to stay over there?"

Arisa blinked her eyes. "Yeah, we're staying over at the Hawaii Prince Hotel."  
Kureno shaked his head. "This is not good, not good at all. We're staying there too."  
It was her turn to be shocked. "What?"

There was a sound of a flush and Kureno said he had to go. Before Uo could say anything, he was already gone and Momiji came out.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah," Uo said. She had to tell Yuki what just happened, what she just heard. They made their way towards their seat and she told Yuki about all that just happened.

"So, this is going to be harder than I thought…" He said, as the intercom announced their first stop over at Guam.

* * *

**Okay, so I won't be updating for a while now so yeah. **_Review please_**, and answer the poll in my profile if you haven't yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Holding on Chapter Twelve**

After repeating about the encounter with Kureno, Uo buckled in her seat belt as they were to land in Hawaii. The plane landed smoothly, and the next arduous task was getting out of the plane.

"Okay," Yuki said. "Here's the plan, none of us move until they are out of sight, got it? And at the hotel, let's pray we are at opposite ends."

They all nodded their heads and the boys ducked their heads as Uo and Hanajima went to get their carry-on luggage organized. Finally, Akito and the others were out of sight, and they left the plane. After claiming their luggage, they called a taxi to pick them up from the airport to go to Hawaii Prince Hotel. As for Akito and the gang, they were already checking into their rooms. They were in room 1217.

So finally, they got a cabbie and thank kami they knew English.

"Can you take us to Hawaii Prince Hotel?" Yuki asked the driver. He took one look at him and replied, "Sure thing ma'am."

Haru and the others chuckled lightly to themselves and Yuki gave them the 'you-better-stop-it' look.

As they waited until they arrived at the hotel, they took in their surroundings. The palm trees above them swayed from left to right as waves rushed through their faces. They zoomed by a bridge, with the clear blue water beneath it. Then, they entered the city. Tall buildings towered over them, majority of it made up of glass. The first building was made of tan concrete with medium tinted glasses for each room. This was Hawaii Prince Hotel.

Hawaii Prince was by the harbor and the driver pulled over at the front. Immediately, bell boys came to fetch their luggage and place them on carts, escorting them to the check-in desk, and once they got their room number, they made their way to the elevator to drop their luggage off.

"You will be in room 1117." The lady at the counter said.

Yuki nodded his head and took the two room keys, but before leaving he asked, "Do you know if someone by the name of Kureno, Hatori or Akito Sohma checked in? They're my cousins."

"Ah yes, they checked in a while ago."  
"What room are they in?"  
"They're right above you, room 1217."  
Yuki and the others stared at her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"You see, we're trying to keep away from them at the moment so is it possible that we change rooms?"  
"I'm sorry sir but the bell boys already dropped your luggage in the room." She motioned to the now returning bell boys, wearing tan jeans and a green collared shirt.

Haru grunted and made his way to the elevator. His feet making a stomping sound on the black marble floor. The others followed from behind him and entered the elevator.

No one was on the elevator and inside, it was in the shape of a circle, and it was made up of glass so you could see down below, which was filled with cars today as there was traffic in town. Momiji, being the nearest to the buttons, pressed the number 11 and the elevator sped upwards the view outside getting smaller with each floor. The elevator dinged and opened as they arrived at their floor.

The area here was dimly lit and had carpet flooring. They read the directions on the wall. Their room was to the right and they read the numbers on the wall until they came upon their room.

Yuki, having the card, swiped it and there was a swooshing sound as the door slid open. As they walked in, they felt the air-con around them. Their luggage was in the main room and it had a view of the harbor, which was filled with boats. There was a couch, television set and small stereo system. Along with a table and chairs around it.

There were two suites, which was the same size as the living room and in it was two beds and it also had a view of the harbor, and finally, one bathroom in each suite.

"Okay, so the first thing I think we should do is to get settled." Haru declared.

And so, the gang spent the next half hour putting their clothes in the dressers and their things in the bathroom. Uo and Hana shared a room, and the boys shared the other.

"So now what do we do?" Uo asked, getting quite cranky that they had no idea where Tohru was.

"Well, there's a phone here and a phonebook too. Haru and I can use our cell phones. So, all of us can call the different schools here and ask of there's anyone by the name of Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma are there."

"Okay, so bunny boy, Hana and I are in a group!" Uo said as she went over to the phone and grabbed the phonebooks. Luckily there were three, so each group had their own.

Yuki picked up the phone and dialed the number to Monanalua High School.

"Moanalua High School, how can I help you?" A lady at the other end asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma. Do you know if they attend that school?"  
"I'm sorry, but there's no one who goes to this school by those names." The lady answered, after a few paper shuffling, and hung up.

Next, Haru called Highlands High School. The same procedures followed and still there was no school that said that they were there.

"Damn it, are you sure that they're even in Hawaii?" Yelled an outraged Uotani, as she slammed the phonebook on the table, and threw the phone to the flower vase on the table, causing it to shatter.

"Hey, don't break the phone and there's still one school left – McKinley High School." Yuki commented.

"Yeah, but what odds is it that they'll be there?"

Meanwhile, outside Kureno was going to ring the doorbell after hearing glass break, since he was out by the window. After realizing that it was Arisa speaking, he withdrew his hand and pressed his head against the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"Hey, at least try right?"  
Yuki dialed the last number on his list and this time, a man answered the phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma, do you know if they attend that school?"  
"Ah yes," The man on the other line said. "The most popular couple in school, of course they are here! May I ask why you are asking for them?"  
Since the phone was on speaker, all the others surrounding him gaped. They were popular, that was hard to believe.

"I'm just checking in on them, I'm Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma's cousin." And with that they ended their conversation. "So, they're at McKinley High School."

Outside, Kureno heard this, and although he didn't want to, it felt like a magnet as he drew towards him, telling him what he just overheard.

"Well, we should at least give them a day." Momiji said. "We shouldn't get them all panicky and just visit them tomorrow. I mean, it's not like the others know."  
"I don't know about this…" Uo said cautiously. "Are you sure Tohru will be fine?"  
"I don't see what's wrong; he has a point in Akito them not knowing." Haru added on.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Hana said in a slight whisper.

"Well, I guess we can give them another day…" Yuki started. "I mean, we just got here. We need to rest, so we'll just see them tomorrow then." After that matter was cleared, they all went to bed, and it was still twelve o'clock.

Meanwhile, Kureno just finished telling Akito of the news and were on their way to McKinley in a black car the rented. Once they got off, they checked in the front office and talked to the lady at the counter.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, Kyo Sohma's cousin." He presented ID verification and showed it to the lady. "Is it okay if we take her out right now she has a dentist appointment." He then presented a doctor's appointment slip which he forged.

"Okay then, let me just call her over the intercom."

She went over to the microphone stand on the side, and pushed a red button and spoke into it.

"Tohru Honda, you have a visitor, please come to the front office. Thank you." She released the button and motioned for Kureno, Akito and Hatori to the benches at the side.

In class, Tohru looked at Kyo with a worried expression on her face and reluctantly got up and walked over to the office. Once there, she saw Hatori and ran over to him.

"Hatori-san!" She called out, but slowed down once she saw who was following from behind him – Akito. "Akito-san?"

"You stupid girl, you think you can just get away like that? No one messes with my zodiac. Now, be a dear and pretend that you're not about to be kidnapped or else I will hurt Kyo." The god whispered into her ear.

Tohru's eyes widened but nodded her head. Good, not check out of school and get into the car. Akito and Hatori walked over to the car as Kureno waited for her. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Back with Kyo, he asked the teacher if he could use the bathroom, but instead went to the office. But he was too late, by the time he was there the car, with no tint so he could see who was inside, was already going through a stop light as he saw the familiar brunette hair by the window seat.

"TOHRU!" He cried out, running across the street. There was a sound of someone holding down their horn and in a flash, he found himself on the ground, people gathered around him.

Back in the car, Tohru turned around at the sound of screams and saw the familiar orange hair. "Kyo…" She whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so uhm yeah. Mojo is going away… again. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please answer the poll in my profile BEFORE you read the final chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The ambulance finally arrived after one of the spectators called nine-one-one. He lay there unconscious, his head titled to the left, resting on the hard black pavement of the road. His arms stretched outwards and his pants had a dark red line from the blood that was oozing from underneath.

Two blue uniformed workers came out carrying a stretcher, one on each end. A police officer followed from behind, telling everyone to clear the scene. They obediently listened and took one last glance at the orange haired boy lying helplessly on the road. After he was secured on the stretcher, they carried him over to the ambulance and started to inject him with needles, and connected him to all sorts of wires.

Kyo was still unconscious when they arrived at the hospital, moving him into one of the vacant rooms, as the doctor examined him.

"Do you remember your name son?" The male doctor asked him, as he opened his eyes a bit, blinking until they were fully open.

"Sohma, Kyo. Where's Tohru?" He asked. He raised his hands in the air, searching for her hand.

"Tohru?" The doctor asked, confused. "I'll ask you a few questions first, son… how much finger am I holding up?" He asked, making peace sign with his hand.

"Two… where's Tohru?"

"May I ask who this Tohru is?"  
"My girlfriend, she's gone. Where is she?"  
The doctor blinked, has he gone paranoid? "I'll have to check-up on you for now, just ly down and relax. Get some rest."

"Wait," he called out, changing into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital; you were in a car accident. Now, I ask that you rest right now Mr. Sohma." And with that, he left a confused teen on the bed as he wondered what in the world was happening.

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same_

_Hoping they will never change  
'Cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

Back in the car, the brunette couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes widened with fear and her heart pounded with each second. _No, not you too Kyo…_

"So the monster got into an accident too? That will make things easier then, he doesn't have to worry about his precious little beast getting her memories erased." Akito chuckled to himself.

Tohru's eyes widened even more, _my memories… erased?_ "W-Why are you doing this Akito-san?" Her voice begged.

"Are you saying you stupid girl," Akito started, turning her head towards her. "That you would rather live, knowing that Kyo is dead? That he_ died _because of _you_?"

_It was my fault?_ Tohru gasped and covered her mouth. "N-No, I don't want that. I don't want to know that he died because of me… and I don't want to live if Kyo's not by my side!" Tohru's eyes burned as the tears stung her eyes, hanging onto her eyelids for a moment before it rolled down her cheeks and stained her skirt. "I-I don't want to remember him, it's too painful!" Tohru screamed out, clutching onto her heart… _So this is how Kana felt… she felt like dirt. It's my fault, he died because of ME._

Hatori took a quick glance at the girl and saw that she wasn't joking. She would have the same fate as Kana; her face was covered with the look of disgust as she choked through her tears. _Her mind is made up. I can't change it; I'll just have to do this…_

"Hatori, take me to that abandoned home over there." Akito pointed to an old, brown home right across from the hospital Kyo was in, but he didn't know that. Hatori took a turn into the lot and put the car in park. Tohru followed Kureno from behind, walking like a zombie.

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

Kyo's bed was right by the window at the second floor. He pondered all that happened in the past hour. He was in the hospital, and Tohru was nowhere to be found. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. He took a quick glance out the window and saw a brunette, slouch-walking behind the familiar body of Kureno. _Tohru!_

He stood up from his bed but something pulled him back – the wires that were connected to him. He carefully took it out and once that was out of the way, he looked out the window. _Two floors…_

He unlatched the window and jumped out right in time for the doctor to come in.

"WAIT!" The doctor called after him, but he was already gone.

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

Back in the hotel, Hana had a feeling that something bad just happened.

"We have to go now…" Hana whispered as she woke up from all the waves that were floating around her, waves of danger. She shook everyone awake and they decided to go to the school. Although the others weren't familier with her 'powers' it wasn't the time to take everything as a joke. They took a cab to the school and once at the front office, the horror struck them.

"You mean she's at a dentist appointment, and that her 'uncle' or something picked her up?"  
"That's right, is there a problem?"

"No problem at all." Yuki lied. "Do you know about that orange haired boy?"

The lady at the counter frowned. "I'm sorry… he got hit by a car and should be in the hospital a few blocks from here."  
Yuki looked at the others and saw the same expression – shock. "Can you give me the directions?"

After getting the directions from the lady, Yuki thanked him and the gang ran towards the hospital.

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways  
_

"You filthy girl, you really are stupid." Akito shot at her, as she ordered Kureno and Hatori to sit down, pushing Tohru to the ground. "Now, I feel like being nice today since it's the day you finally get out of my life. Do you have any last words?"

"Tell everyone that I'll miss them… and I'm sorry." Tohru said in a whisper.

"Like I would do that for you? Why do you think I should do that? Hatori erase her memories now!" Akito yelled pointing a violent finger at him.

_  
You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

_  
I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

Kyo retraced the steps of where he last saw Tohru. _She has to be somewhere near here._ Then he saw Yuki and the others running towards him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He exclaimed once they were in ear shot.

"Saving your butt, now where's Tohru?" Uo demanded.

"She's in that abandoned building with Akito!" He yelled back.

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight, let's go!" Haru ordered, running to where Kyo said Tohru was. They followed after him and peaked through the window. There, they saw that Tohru was bowing her head in front of Hatori, as Akito and Kureno just watched them.

"That –"Haru couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Kyo run into the room with glass shard from a shattered beer bottle in his hand that he picked up from the floor, stabbing Akito in the back, causing her to yell out in pain and blood to fall to the ground, but at the same time, there was a flash of light as Tohru's memories were suppressed and the next thing you know – she was on lying down on the floor, Hatori crying softly.

The others rushed in and went around Tohru.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Momiji asked, grabbing the hand of the girl lying on the floor.

Her friends just wept as Yuki and Haru stood back taking it all in.

Akito lyd across from her, already dad, as Kyo stood there in horror. His eyes distant and mouth open in shock. Memories rushed through him, from the seashell in the beach to their prom where Tohru sang for him. There was silence among the room as Hatori explained everything to them, which made Kyo feel worse. _It was my fault…_

_If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you  
_

Every one of the Sohmas, whether it was in Japan or Hawaii, felt something leave from them – their curse. Emptiness filled within them and they gasped in happiness. They knew their god has past away, and they wept to themselves to mourn his death.

_  
I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

"All we can do now…" Hatori whispered. "Is to cherish the memories we've shared with her… but do our best to forget her or it will hurt us too much."

_Forever baby, I'll remember you_

* * *

**Oh my god – end of the story already! Next chapter is the epilogue, please review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Add on disclaimer: I do not own the song I'll Remember You by No Secrets**

**A/N: the song lyrics are from the last chapter, but put together. I thought it would fit perfectly with Kyo & Tohru's situation.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same_

_Hoping they will never change  
'Cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways_

_  
You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

_  
I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

_If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you_

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you_

Kyo's hand brushed the stone pillar in front of him, tracing the letters engraved on it with his pointer: _Akito Sohma. _He placed a bouquet of cherry blossoms next to it before standing up to walk into the city.

His hands were in his pocket, resting there as he looked passed the city, and at the mountains, thinking about Tohru. Where and how was she?

One year has passed since Akito died, and also one year since Tohru lost her memories. Everyone was back in Japan, where Akito's grave was. He brushed the thought of her away as tears burned his eyes, allowing one tear to drop from his still face. He looked down at the sidewalk with its occasional cracks and quickened his pace when he passed a radio station which happened to play "Bleeding Love."

The sun was still out, shining as bright as ever. Kyo walked back towards the direction of home, he lived with Shishou now. He turned at the corner leading to his house and crashed into someone along the way, causing this person to drop the shopping bags she was carrying.

"I'm so sorry, let me get that!" The girl cried, as Kyo started to pick the bags up. She kneeled down next to him and helped with picking everything up. They reached for the eggs, their arms intersecting. "It's okay, really!" She pleaded.

Kyo's eyes widened as he saw the girl's hand had a silver charm bracelet, just like the one he gave Tohru, and he also saw a wedding ring on her ring finger. "It's no problem." Kyo told the girl.

Now that they were both standing, Kyo took a closer look at her. She wore a green plaid mini skirt, and a white collard top with it. She had brunette colored hair and sea blue eyes. Then it hit him – it was Tohru.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself to you! My name is Tohru Honda!" Her eye's shined with joy and Kyo couldn't help but smile. _She's happy._

"I'm Kyo Sohma… so you're married?" Kyo couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I'm not married yet, just engaged." Tohru answered freely. "Do I know you, it feels like I've met you before…"  
Kyo decided to not risk everything and answered, "You must be mixing me up with somebody else. The person you're marrying must be really lucky. Does he make you happy?"  
"Yeah, he does! But, it feels like something's missing… I just can't place my finger on it…well; it was really nice meeting you." Tohru said. "Maybe we could talk sometime? I have to go right now."

"Yeah, I live at that house right over there." He pointed at his home which was not too far away.

"I'll be sure to remember that, I hope we can become good friends Kyo-kun!" Tohru beamed at him before going into one of the taxis that drove by.

"Yeah, we can be friends…" Kyo grinned at himself and watched as the car Tohru was in drove farther and farther away.

* * *

**And it's a wrap!**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Reviewers of chapter…**

**Chapter one:** NekoKyoSan, Ratava100d, Kattykat, Kyoru-reviewer, Fruitsbasketfreak08, Pirate-Kyoru, SMOKe13, DragonRider28, Buyokitty, IloveFuruba, Miki-chan, Samantha, Chi Sora Sachi, AbbysCorner and Angelalu15

**Chapter two**: **Ratava100d**, Kyo + Tohru FOREVER, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, **Kattykat**, **SMOKe13**, **Buyokitty**, **IloveFuruba**, **Miki-chan**, **Samantha**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **Kyoru-reviewer**, **Fruitsbasketfreak08** and alice9827

**Chapter three**: **Kyoru-reviewer**, **IloveFurba**, **Miki-chan**, **Samantha** ,**Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, **Buyokitty** and **Fruitsbasketfreak08**

**Chapter four**: **IloveFurba**, **Miki-chan**, **Samantha**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, Ratava100d, **Fruitsbasketfreak08**, Kattykat, **Buyokitty** and Alice9827

**Chapter five**: **IloveFurba**, **Miki-chan**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, **Fruitsbasketfreak08**, **Buyokitty**, Alice9827 and Snoopykid2991

**Chapter six**: **IloveFurba**, **Miki-chan**, **Samantha**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, **Fruitsbasketfreak08**, Alice9827, Ratava100d and **Buyokitty**

**Chapter Seven**: **IloveFurba**, **Miki-chan**. **Samantha**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, **Fruitsbasketfreak08**, **Buyokitty**, Softballchica12 and SweetSerenityPeacexRose

**Chapter eight**: Nami4027 **Miki-chan**, **Samantha**, **Ilovefuruba**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, Fruitsbasketfreak08, Ratava100d, **Buyokitty** and Alice9827

**Chapter nine**: **IloveFurba, Miki-chan**, **Samantha, Chi Sora Sachi, **Fruitsbasketfreak08**, **German Mickey**, SMOKe13, **Nami4027**, **Ratava100d**, Buyokitty and **Alice9827

**Chapter ten**: **IloveFuruba**, **Miki-chan**, **Samantha**, **Chi Sora Sachi**, **SMOKe13**, Ratava100d, German Mickey, Buyokitty and Alice9827

**Chapter eleven:** fruitsbasketfreak08, alice9827, German Mickey, Buyokitty, ratava100d, **SMOKe13**, nami4027, Kyki- the late night writer, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, **Miki-chan, Chi Sora Sachi, Sammantha and IloveFruba.**

**Chapter Twelve: **fruitsbasketfreak08, German Mickey, Buyokitty**, SMOKe13**, nami4027, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, Miki-chan**, Chi Sora Sachi, Sammantha and IloveFruba.**

**Chapter Thriteen: **Buyokitty**, **SweetSerenityPeacexRose**, **Softballchica12**, **Ratava100d**, **Mit-chan007**, **Fruitsbasketfreak08**, **Kyki- The Late Night Writer**, Chi Sora Sachi, Mikichan, Sammantha, IloveFruba, **German Mickey** and SMOKe13.**

**Added this to their story alerts list:**

Chi Sora Sachi, Ratava100d, alice9827, fruitsbasketfreak08, limetoes, nami4027 and softballchica12

**Added this to their favorite stories list: **

Chi Sora Sachi, Flashing Silver, Lightkit, Pirate-Kyoru, Ratava100d, SMOKe13, angelalu15, buyokitty, dragonrider28, limetoes, machixyuki21, mit-chan007, nami4027, pluton123, softballchica12 and xxshatteredxx9

* * *

**Sorry if I misspelled or forgot your name! Thanks to everyone who has supported me in this fic! I really appreciate it and I hope you support me in my future works! I should be finishing "Learning with Shigure!" before posting "Love, Summer, Goodbye?" Please review and THANKS SO MUCH!  
**


End file.
